Ghost
by Mia Kazema
Summary: cerita horor yang gak jelas dari author. semoga aja pada suka. R n' R ya!


**Mia nyoba bikin fic horor, minna… walau waktu bikinnya, Mia merinding sendiri. Its ok to try something, right?**

**Ok, ini ceritanya diambil dari chapter bonus. Yang Kyo ma Yuya tinggal bareng.*Kyaaa….. Guling-guling.**

**Anyway, buy the way, busway….**

**Langsung ceritanya aja ya, Minna….**

**Warning: Typo(Udah biasa #PLAK), OOC, OOT, horornya gak dapet, etc, etc.**

GHOST

"Terima kasih…kembali lagi ya…" Ucap Yuya kepada pelanggan terakhirnya sebelum tutup. Ia pun membereskan meja pelanggan tersebut dan segera membereskan barang-barang sebelum tutup.

'Fius Akhirnya selesai juga.' Pikir Yuya sambil menyeka keringatnya.

Hari-hari berat namun menyenangkan. Bertemu dengan orang-orang baru yang kemudian menjadi pelanggannya. Senyum terpasang diwajah mereka setelang datang ke kedai miliknya.

Kawan-kawan yang mengunjunginya dan berbincang-bincang walau hanya sesaat.

Serta…ia memiliki Kyo. Walau ia jarang ada disana. Tapi ia sangat bersyukur ia memiliki dirinya.

Sulit bagaimana memahami, bagaimana bisa Yuya jatuh cinta padanya. Kyo si mata iblis, pembunuh 1000 orang, dan seorang legenda. Ah…cinta memang tidak bisa ditebak.

TOK TOK TOK

Tiba-tiba, pintu diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Siapa?" Tanya Yuya. Namun, tidak ada jawaban.

TOK TOK TOK

Pintu diketuk lagi.

"Masuk saja. Pintunya tidak dikunci kok." Ucap Yuya. Pintu sama sekali tidak dibuka oleh sang pengetuk. Bulu kuduk Yuya berdiri. Yuya memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu.

SREK

.

.

.

Tidak ada siapapun. Tidak ada apapun. Hanya semiilir angin yang lewat saat kedainya.

'Aneh, bukannya ada yang mengetuk pintu?' Pikir Yuya.

Ia melihat sekitar dan tidak melihat apapun disana. Karna tidak menemukan apapun, Yuya pun kembali kedalam.

TOK TOK TOK

Pintu diketuk lagi. kali ini Yuya sama sekali tidak Ingin mengetahui siapa yang dibalik pintu.

TOK TOK TOK

Secara cepat ia membuka pintu agar mengetahui siapa yang mengetuk pintu.

.

.

.

Tidak ada. Tidak ada siapa pun disana. Secara cepat ia pun menutup pintu. Tubuhnya melemah, nafasnya memburu karna ketakutan.

'Tidak mungkin ada hantu disiang bolong. Tidak mungkin.' Pikirnya menjauhkan seluruh ketakutannya.

"sedang apa kau, Yuya?" Tanya Kyoushiro yang baru saja membuka pintu.

"A… aku tidak melakukan apapun kok, Kyoushiro." Ucap Yuya agak pelan.

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa, tapi kenapa ada di depan pintu?"

"Yuya, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat pucat." Ucap Sakuya agak cemas.

"Benar kok. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku kan mantan pemburu uang berhadiah. Kenapa juga mesti takut. Hahaha…" Tawa Yuya renyah.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakuya.

"Tentu saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir ko. Ayo masuk, tidak baik kalau hanya diam di luar."

Sakuya dan Kyoushiro pun masuk tanpa menyadari sesuatu mengikuti mereka masuk kedalam.

Setelah Sakuya dan Kyoushiro sudah pergi. Perasaan cemas dan takut mulali menghantui Yuya. Entah kenapa, setiap kali ia mengerjakan sesuatu, ia merasa seperti ada yang mengikutinya.

Ia pun mencoba mengehentikan perasaan khawatir itu dengan mandi. Saat berendam, perasaan nyaman & tenang dirasakan oleh dirinya. Ia pun memejamkan matanya sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

'Ah…. Memang, mandi adalah hal yang paling baik saat kita banyak pikiran.' Pikirnya.

Tik…

Sebuah tetesan air jatuh dari langit-langit. Ia pun berpikir bahwa ada yang bocor. Ia pun melihat keatas agar mengetahui dimana letak kebocoran.

Sesosok wajah tak dikenal berwarna putih, berurat nadi hitam dan biru dengan mata yang gelap berlinang air mata darah sedang menatapnya.

Yuya sangat terkejut. Ia pun menjerit ketakutan. Saat Yuya menjerit, Mahluk itu pun membuka mulutnya sama seperti ikut menjerit. Namun, bukan lah suara yang keluar dari mulut mahluk itu, melainkan tangan yang sama putih pucat bagaikan mayat dengan cakar yang panjang mencoba meraih Yuya.

Yuya pun melompat dari bak mandi dan berlari keluar.

BHUAK

Lengan Yuya dicekram oleh sesuatu, Yuya mencerit dan meronta-ronta melepaskan diri.

"Hoi, hoi, ini aku, bodoh." Ucap Kyo sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Yuya.

Sadar bahwa yang menangkapnya Kyo, Yuya menjadi agak tenang walau nafasnya masih agak memburu.

"Apa Yang terjadi?" Tanya Kyo. Yuya hanya menggeleng dan pergi ke kamar tidur.

Kyo melihat Yuya tidur dengan pulas. Semenjak kejadian tersebut, Yuya enggan berbicara apapun pada Kyo. Itu membuatnya penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Ia pun berkeliling untuk mencari tahu, mungkin sebuah petunjuk.

Yang pertama ia periksa adalah kamar mandi. Tempat Yuya keluar dan menjerit. Namun, ia tidak menemukan apa-apa. Semuanya persis seperti biasa. Merasa tidak menemukan sesuatu disana, ia pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

Saat dirinya berbalik, sebuah bayangan tepat berada disebelahnya. Menatap dengan mata hitam dengan senyum sinis disampingnya.

"KYAAAAAA….."

Yuya tiba-tiba saja menjerit. Kyo pun bergegas pergi ke sumber suara, kamar tidur.

Saat ia membuka pintu kamar Yuya menghilang…

TBC…

Gimana? Suka gak? Review ya? Baik. Jelek. Flame pun diterima…


End file.
